Your Innocence, I Will Consume
by Tanjxx
Summary: All Marie wants is for Stein to love her. All Stein wants is to be sane again. What happens when Stein's insanity goes too far? MariexStein, Brutality/rape scenarios. You've been warned.


"Hmm." Soft humming echoed through the small apartment shared by Meister and weapon. A golden haired girl stood at the sink, her bright blonde hair highlighted by the sunlight filtering in through the window. A pair of delicate hands placed a mug on the rack to dry, and the girl looked up from the sink. One hand slid up the opposite arm as she turned, leaning against the sink. Today, her arms were bare; for she had gone without the usual jacket she wore as part of her everyday garb.

Instead, she wore only the undershirt, a plain black tank top. Her usual skirt was also absent, replaced with a pair of shorts that reached to the middle of her thighs. They bore the same pattern as the skirt, however; the black and yellow zigzags for which she was famous. The girl's thoughts wandered, one golden eye unfocused and glazed over. A contented smile spread over her face, for she daydreamed about her usual. Stein.

She came to, suddenly, and shook her head in embarrassment as a blush flooded to her cheeks. One hand flicked to push her hair out of her face, and she busied herself by preparing water for tea for herself, and by setting up the coffeepot for Stein. He'd want coffee when he got up...if he ever got up.

Stein had been awake through the night. With each night it grew harder and harder for him to fall asleep. The ever-consuming insanity residing in he had manifested a little too well; more than he could ever care for. He endlessly shifted beneath the sheets, almost as if he could not find an uncomfortable position. But no amount of coziness or snugness could pacify the good doctor's ever-unstable psyche. It was as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin, in his own world, his own life - his entire existence. Nothing felt comfortable. Nothing felt secure. Nothing could breach the walls of darkness consuming his mind.

Finally, having enough at this long charade of sleeping, he whipped the covers to the side of him and sat up on the bedside. He leaned his elbows on his knees, his face collapsing into his hands. His fingers threaded through his hair slowly. Such simple things did not feel as they did what seemed like eons ago; which in reality was probably much shorter. He sifted his fingers further through his hair until his hand reached the giant bolt protruding from his head. Fingertips slid along the cool metal; inched their way up along the side of it. Each of them slowly made their way to the edge of its head. With a firm grip, he hesitated. What was the use anymore? No amount of turning that would bring him back from whence he came.

With little confidence in further actions, he proceeded. He gave the bolt a few twists; a placebo. Stein had grown annoyed with everything around him. Nothing met up to the chaotic expectations the insanity expected from his life. The good doctor was quickly reminded of the night that he dueled Medusa. 'Now that was a night.' he recollected. 'Adrenaline. Self-contradiction...bloodshed...' His thoughts trailed off into oblivion as he realized how into his past he was diving. Quickly, he snapped back into reality.

He stood, observing himself in the mirror. He was wearing black boxers with grey stitches over the seams, and nothing more. He didn't bother putting on his glasses, which he knew were on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. His feet dragged lazily over the hardwood floor as he shuffled toward the kitchen and the enticing aroma of coffee being brewed.

Entering the kitchen, he glanced around, to find only his Death Scythe, Marie, washing the dishes. Irritation and rage boiled his blood. How could she not see his inner demons corroding his consciousness? Her ignorance to the obvious was the source of endless frustration for him.

He sat down at a chair near the kitchen without saying a word. His arms folded, forming a ring on the table. The doctor's head lowered, resting against the cool wood of the table inside his arms. Once he was comfortable, he again delved deep into his memories.

Marie had leaned down, and was rummaging through the fridge. Practiced hands searched for Eggs, milk, and cheese. She wanted to surprise him with a real breakfast; he hadn't been eating lately. She straightened up, closing the fridge with one bare foot. Still oblivious to the other presence in the room, she set about cracking the eggs into the bowl, and adding milk. With a freshly washed fork, she whisked them together, placing a pan on the stove with her other hand. In the time she had spent with him, she'd learned the man hardly ever had a decent meal and made it her mission to keep him well fed.

She poured the mixture into the pan, shifting it around a bit. The eggs cooked quickly, and before very long she was able to flip the mixture with the dexterity of a practiced chef. She added the cheese, folding it over and allowing it to melt. "He's gonna be so impressed..." She said, giggling to herself.

The grain of the table was the next thing Stein's pupil focused on. How often would he drift off like that? Would it happen in the middle of his actions? If it did that, it would be a serious detriment to himself. He smelled what he assumed to be food that Marie had began to cook for breakfast. Eating was hardly the first thing on his mind. Food didn't appeal to him at the moment. Nothing did, other than sanity. He craved nothing more than to feel secure and safe again. To feel normal. He rocked his head against the table, feeling the coarseness of the wood. Nothing else really mattered in Stein's mind. Clarity was the only goal on his agenda.

She finished the omelet, sliding it easily out of the pan and onto a plate. Grabbing his favorite mug, she poured him a cup of coffee to go with his breakfast. Smiling proudly, she turned around. She gasped softly, seeing Stein lying on the table. 'Aw...' she thought, 'he must be exhausted. He'll love this breakfast!' She smiled to herself. Picking up the coffee and plate of food, she walked as quietly as she could to the table. Playfully, she nudged his shoulder with her elbow. "G'morning, Stein-san."

The sudden contact made instincts take hold, and Stein flipped his arm out, striking Marie where she stood. It was forceful enough to knock her back and effectively dropping everything in her hands. Immediately, he went to say that he was sorry, but his annoyance with her had just grown. Instead he just sat there. A stoic expression covered his face, half turned toward her, looking at her from an angle.

Marie, taken by surprise, was thrown backward. The plate fell from her hands, clattering to the floor. It shattered, scattering cheap porcelain across the floor, as well as bits of the omelet. The coffee sloshed in her hand, scattering it across her bare arm. "Ahh!" She cried, falling backward onto the floor. She lay on the floor, shocked, for but a moment. "I'm so sorry!" She said, immediately moving to pick up the pieces of plate and food, apologizing over and over. "I'm so clumsy; I'm sorry!"

Franken could clearly distinguish that it was his fault, but his insanity had driven him past reasonable comprehension. He quickly stood and walked eagerly to the nearby counter. Grabbing a pack of cigarettes, he opened it with shaking hands. It was empty. "FUCK!" Stein shouted. His irritation had grown into rage, filling him with even more frustration. Not even a simple thing like nicotine could force his body to relax for a measly minute. He stormed back towards the bedroom to quickly get dressed so he could go buy more.

She watched him from the floor, ashamed. As he cursed shortly, she winced, picking up the rest of the mess. Her arm stung, burned by the hot coffee. She finished quickly, accustomed to cleaning up after the doctor. Before Stein could even finish dressing, she already had her jacket on and was headed toward the door, carrying the empty pack so she'd know which to buy. "I'll be back shortly, Franken." She said, softly.

With complete disregard for the fact that she was willing to go get them for him, Stein had just finished getting dressed as she approached the door. "...Don't bother..." he grumbled. His long legs produced quick angry paces, leading him to the door as he pushed himself in front of her. "...I'm going." He cracked the door and slid out, slamming it as he left.

"I-I..." She said, standing uselessly by the door. As it slammed, she winced away again, eye closed tight. As soon as she knew he was gone, she relaxed a little, still standing near the door. Marie hadn't the foggiest how to react. Stein was distant, but never outright mean to her. She shrugged off her jacket, holding it gently. "Ouch.." She whispered, running her fingers along the burn. It pulsed, an angry red against her usually snowy white skin. "What's gotten into him?" She thought, aloud.


End file.
